


Post-Script

by 15Acesplz



Series: Courfius Week 2018 [6]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/15Acesplz/pseuds/15Acesplz
Summary: Courfeyrac, Bossuet, and someone named Marius Pontmercy are assigned to work on a history project together.





	Post-Script

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: History Project!!

Hello hello lovely project partners! We need to pick a topic, yes? I think the only ones still up for grabs are the Reign of Terror and the June Rebellion. Any preferences?

\- Courfeyrac

PS: Who are you, Pontmercy? You were absent the day we got our group assignments!

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: History Project!!

No one has picked the Napoleonic Wars yet.

\- Marius Pontmercy

PS: I apologize for my absence. My personal issues will not interfere with this project.

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: History Project!!

Blech, the Napoleonic Wars?? Let’s pretend it’s taken. I personally like the sound of this June Rebellion. L’Aigle?

\- Courfeyrac

PS: Hey, don’t sweat it! Listen, if you ever need anything my email is always open!

 

From: F. Lesgle

To: L. Courfeyrac, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: RE: History Project!!

Yeah, June Rebellion sounds cool. The Napoleonic Wars were a drag.

\- Lesgle

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: History Project!!

Oh. I guess we can study the June Rebellion, then.

\- Marius Pontmercy

PS: That’s very kind of you. Also… L’Aigle?

 

From: F. Lesgle

To: L. Courfeyrac, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: History Project!!

It’s kind of a complicated joke regarding my distinct lack of hair.

\- Lesgle/L’Aigle

 

\- - - - -

 

From: F. Lesgle

To: L. Courfeyrac

Subject: The Mysterious Pontmercy

I think Pontmercy might be that guy who sits in the third row that you keep saying is cute??

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: The Mysterious Pontmercy

Oh, he is. I found him on Facebook ;)

 

\- - - - -

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: Collaboration FTW

I made us a Google Docs and a Google Slides, gents. The wonders of technology!!

\- Courfeyrac

PS: Accept my friend request, Marius!

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: Collaboration FTW

I don’t exactly have reliable Internet access in my current situation but I will do my best to contribute. My apologies in advance.

\- Marius Pontmercy

PS: Apologies to you, too, Courfeyrac. As I said, limited Internet. And I don’t really use Facebook that often.

 

From: F. Lesgle

To: L. Courfeyrac, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: Collaboration FTW

Pontmercy, are you, like, okay? Need to borrow someone’s wifi or something?

\- Lesgle

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Collaboration FTW

Yeah, you could come over to my place sometime if you need the internet for schoolwork!

\- Courfeyrac

PS: Or for, you know, friending me on FB ;)

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Collaboration FTW

Thank you both for your concern but I am fine.

\- Marius Pontmercy

PS: I have accepted your friend request, Courfeyrac.

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Collaboration FTW

If you say so…

\- Courfeyrac

PS: Woooo!!

 

\- - - - -

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: Revolution Project Party!

So I know it’s winter break and everything but if you guys are in town we should get together and work on the project! It’ll be fun! We could meet up at a coffee shop or something.

\- Courfeyrac

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: Revolution Project Party!

I really can’t afford a coffee right now. I will have to decline. My apologies.

\- Marius Pontmercy

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: Revolution Project Party!

Oh, don’t worry about it, I’ll pay! I’m probably paying for L’Aigle too.

\- Courfeyrac

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: RE: RE: Revolution Project Party!

I can’t ask that of you. I will see you both in class next week.

\- Marius Pontmercy

 

\- - - - -

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: M. Pontmercy

Subject: ??!!

Hey, I know being all weird and distant is like, your thing but seriously, are you okay? I meant it when I said you can always talk to me or use my wifi or anything else you need that I can offer. I don’t know, I just worry for my friends. Please tell me if you need anything.

\- Courf

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To:  L. Courfeyrac

Subject: RE: ??!!

I didn’t mean to cause you worry. I apologize. I recently left home and it’s been a bit of a struggle. My living situation and finances are quite unstable. But I will be fine. There is no need to worry.

\- Marius Pontmercy

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: ??!!

At least let me buy you a coffee.

\- Courf

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac

Subject: RE: RE: RE: ??!!

Okay.

\- Marius

 

\- - - - -

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: Costumes??

Okay I’m running on two hours of sleep and a liter of Mtn Dew and I lost my Ritalin so bear with me here: We should totally dress up like 19th century revolutionaries the day we present! That is all.

\- The Illustrious Courfeyrac

PS: Marius would look very attractive in a nice waistcoat, just saying ;)

 

 From: F. Lesgle

To: L. Courfeyrac, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: Costumes??

Go to bed, Courf.

\- Lesgle

PS: I think it’s a little unfair that you go out of your way to flatter Marius but not me! Can’t you see me looking dashing in a top hat?

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: RE: Costumes??

It’s a nice idea but it would have been nicer if you had thought of it when we had three weeks until the presentation and not three days. I’m sorry, but we may have to forgo it.

\- Marius

PS: …Should I be flattered?

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

You’re both right, of course, I got some sleep and I see now there may be a few flaws in this idea. But we’re totally doing it next Halloween, I’ll hold you two to that!

\- Courfeyrac

PS: Be flattered, dear Pontmercy ;)

 

\- - - - -

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: WOOOO!!!

Guys we KILLED IT today with the presentation! I’m gonna miss this project so much, it’s been super fun… Mostly because you guys are AWESOME. So prepare to hear from me a lot because I’m not giving you up!

\- Courfeyrac

PS: You especially, Marius. You cannot escape my friendship, don’t even try <3

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: WOOOO!!!

I agree that we did very well. I expect we’ll get a good grade.

\- Marius

PS: It was never my intention to escape your friendship, Courf.

 

From: L. Courfeyrac

To: F. Lesgle, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: WOOOO!!!

I expect we’ll get a STELLAR grade!!

\- Courfeyrac

PS: In that case, let’s go out sometime. Something cheap, like a picnic in the park x

 

From: M. Pontmercy

To: L. Courfeyrac, F. Lesgle

Subject: RE: RE: RE: WOOOO!!!

I hold my reservations about “stellar”. We may have been a little too informal in our presentation.

\- Marius

PS: That sounds nice :)

 

From: F. Lesgle

To: L. Courfeyrac, M. Pontmercy

Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: WOOOO!!!

I reckon Marius is right. Still, I’m pretty sure this project saved my grade. And I already hear from you a lot, Courf.

\- Lesgle

PS: You guys know you can message each other directly, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, another sappy cute fic! Love that stuff. Don’t ask me why they’re emailing each other instead of texting like normal people, I have no answers. My mind ran away with the prompt (addendum) and I know that’s not even what it was supposed to mean. Whatever, I’m living my best life.


End file.
